Tokyo Shinjuu
by yumi.butterflydark
Summary: soñar para vivir puede traerte grandes concecuencias, hay veces en que uno debe dejar las cosas como un sueño y no como una realidad, el mundo puede llegar ser cruel no lo crees kiku


**Diclaimer: hetalia no me pertenece sino a Hidekaz Himaruya  
setting: AU**

Honda Kiku era el segundo hijo de una familia muy numerosa, durante toda su infancia hasta volverse en adulto joven siempre tuvo lo que cualquier niño quisiera, pese a que ambos padres siempre estaban ocupado en su trabajo cuando tenían tiempo libre lograban compartirlas con todos sus hijos haciéndole entender el profundo amor y orgullo que sentía por cada uno de ellos.

Desde muy joven había tenido un don para el dibujo por lo que sin descuidar sus estudios se dedicaba a perfeccionarse como dibujante. Cuando entro en secundario empezó a dejar correr toda su imaginación, creando mangas que después se lo mostraba a sus hermanos esperando alguna opinión, nunca escucho alguna crítica negativa todos decían lo mismo "eres un maravilloso dibujante" pero si ellos supieran lo que significa realmente ser dibujante, si tal vez Kiku no hubiera dejado llevar todo esas críticas que agrandaban su habilidad más de lo que realmente era nunca hubiera decido salir de su pueblo natal y se hubiera dedicado a la medicina como tenia planeado como segunda opción.

A los pocos días de haber terminado la escuela empaco todas sus cosas -bueno las que se le eran posible llevara a la mano también lo mas esencian- y con todo su dinero que había juntado hace años se fue a Tokyo y arrendo un pequeño y barato departamento, tenía el sueño de volverse un gran mangaka, por lo que preparo varios dibujos para presentar en las distintas compañías en que se presentaba para trabajar. Todas decían lo mismo "lo llamaremos", pero aquella llamada nunca llegaba solo alimentaban los deseo y una triste ilusión en la que fue sometido a vivir Kiku.

Pasaron los meses, él seguía dibujando y presentándolos esperando alguna oportunidad, pero el dinero estaba empezando hacer falta, por lo que tuvo que buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo, no ganaba mucho solo lo suficiente para pagar el arriendo, comprar algo de alimento y materiales pero no suficiente para darse un gusto de viajar a otra cuidad o ir algún restauran. De vez en cuando recibía llamadas de parte de sus padres o de sus hermanos, nunca a ninguno de ellos le dio una noticia negativa su orgullo le impedía pedirles ayuda.

El dinero cada vez se estaba volviendo un problema y al parecer su familia había empezado a sospechar, de todas las forma posible trataba de convencerlos de que todo estaba bastante bien y que ya verían que muy pronto se volvería alguien muy reconocido, que gran mentira, nada estaba bien por la falta de alimentos esenciales su salud había empezado a decaer, pero de igual forma seguía dibujando esperando que sus sueños se hiciera realidad.

Todo era una mentira, solo una ilusión, un engaño que se decía a sí mismo.

El día en que se dio cuenta que de su miserable situación, ya era demasiado tarde, como iba poder regresar a su hogar después de haberles dicho incontables veces que sus sueños pronto se harían realidad, dejo de dibujar y de trabajar ya no encontraba un sentido para poder continuar, lo único que le quedaba eran rastros de lo que fue su orgullo y esperanza. Por lo que en el festival del cambio de estación decidió salir vistiendo su yukata y la bufanda que su madre le había regalado, camino sin un rumbo fijo solo esperaba encontrar un lugar distanciado para poder dar fin a todo esto.

3 días en que todo quedo en silencio en el hogar de la familia honda, un policía había llegado anunciando que habían encontrado el cuerpo de kiku sin vida colgado de un árbol, no existía alguna nota suicida por lo que las autoridades llegaron a pensar que fue algún intento de asalto pero la verdadera razón por la que nunca se encontró una nota es porque kiku antes de decidir dejar este mundo no tenía el valor de dejarle nada escrito a nadie.

**Nota de la autora: Tal vez van a querer matarme por haberle dado este final a kiku, pero bueno por una canción que había escuchado se me ocurrió este fic al igual que como esto nació por una canción es corto. Bueno espero que de alguna les haya parecido aceptable**


End file.
